minecraftiacommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Laplaya
Laplaya is the largest and most inhabited city on the Laplaya World and the entire Minecraftia Server. In addition to being the unquestionably largest economic center, Laplaya is the oldest. It was founded in mid-July of 2012, shortly after the first launch of the Laplaya World. Among the first projects started in the city was the Minecraftia Megadome (now the Spawn Dome), and the Heritage Tower (now the Tung Tower). Laplaya continued to grow and become a respectable Minecraft city, with over 30 skyscrapers completed. The city is surrounded by various residential neighborhoods in all directions. For most new players, Laplaya was the first place to settle. The city continues to stretch in each direction as new players make their homes. Throughout its history it has not been without controversies and issues that aging cities face in their lifetime. History Early history In mid-July of 2012, the Minecraftia server was launched by DakoZ19. The original spawn sat to the east of the Financial District, and quickly Dako settled in a plains biome not far to the west and made plans for a football stadium. He was quickly accompanied by Annawantimes, who helped design the dome and build several other structures. Land was then cleared west of the dome to accommodate Main Street. High rise buildings sprung up along Main Street, and after slow progress the Minecraftia Megadome was complete. In its early stages Laplaya faced minimal griefing and lots of experiments at the hands of DakoZ19 which ultimately resulted in accidents. By August of 2012, an argument forced Minecraftia to shut down, and with it Laplaya's growth seemed dead in its tracks. Following this point there was no plans to reopen the server, and Laplaya sat stagnant for several months. A promise of growth In early November of 2012, DakoZ19 and DamoH09 (then LIVESTRONGDH) sought new life for the city of Laplaya. Minecraftia was reopened, and Annawantimes joined Dako and Damo in reopening the server. Immediately, several new towers were constructed and Laplaya began to grow beyond Main Street. As the world aged, severe land errors plagued the lands surrounding Laplaya, but the Financial District remained unchanged. Minecraftia began experiencing growth like never before, and Laplaya's skyline continued to diversify and grow to new heights. At this point, many businesses took off in the city with little success. A propsal was made by Annawantimes to demolish the defunct and obsolete Megadome and replace it with a lake; along with lakefront shops behind Main Street and a lit walkway. Despite a healthy argument laid out by Annawantimes, other city officials and staff did not approve of the idea. Namely, DakoZ19, the other owner of the dome, strongly objected and the dome remained in its current place. Instead of demolishing it, the top of the dome was shortened and the design was altered a bit. It later become the server's spawn, and it remains a Laplayan icon. The Griefing Age As 2013 arrived and proceeded on, Minecraftia continued growing, and with new players, griefing levels rose to record heights. The griefing was felt in all areas of the city, from the Financial District to the growing suburban areas. New laws were enacted to combat griefing, but they proved to be mostly unsuccessful. As growth of Minecraftia slowed, the griefing returned to normal levels. A threat to Laplaya's growth In late spring of 2013, the Financial District was considered full. Residential areas bounded the district on all sides after sporadic growth of the server brought new players to the area. Builders began experiencing a major issue - they had nowhere to expand to without destroying private property. In addition, some older homes that were left vacant after players left the server fell into disrepair after the Griefing Age and sat empty. Many of these homes still remain vacant and empty today. As May arrived, some progress was made in expansion of the Financial District. Areas immediately to the south were bought out and towers were constructed there. With the demand for skyscraper growth lower than before, the situation with dwindling space in Laplaya is now not as dire as before. This epidemic has served as a lesson for future citybuilders on the server, to develop residential areas further from the city center to prevent what occurred in Laplaya. Present day Today, Laplaya's residential sectors continue to grow to accommodate new players. The Financial District, however, sits largely unused. It is widely considered a historic area with revival projects underway. As the Laplaya World celebrated its 1st birthday, proposals were made to convert the aging world to an adventure map, however, these proposals were almost entirely unfavored and shot down. Laplaya will likely continue growing as long as there are new players looking for a place to reside. Category:Laplaya World Category:Cities Category:Aperland